A gas turbine actuator control system can include a control system, a gas turbine engine having a plurality of engine actuators, a hydraulic (or fueldraulic) system, and a plurality of engine sensors. Generally, a fueldraulic system maintains a predetermined pressure available for actuator control. Typically, as the pressure increases in a fueldraulic system, the losses in the fueldraulic system increase. This drives a fuel temperature increase, which can lead to decreased mission capability for the gas turbine engine.